spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Coarse Meal Remade
One Coarse Remade is the second episode for SpongeBob SquarePants Remade. Rate The SpongeBob Remade Epsode One Coarse Meal Remade! (1 is the worst, 10 is the highest) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Plot After Sheldon J. Plankton gets eaten, he realizes he's wasting his life trying to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. Transcript • the Krusty Krab • Old Man Jenkins: I’ll have a Krabby Patty. • Squidward: One Krabby… • Old Man Jenkins: Don’t rush me, woman! tiny plane breaks the Krusty Krab doors and the plane is seen to be driven by Plankton. • Plankton: evilly Today is the day I finally get the Krabby Patty formula…plane goes inside Old Man Jenkin’s mouth. • Old Man Jenkins: That Krabby Patty was the best I’ve had! cuts to inside Old Man Jenkin’s stomach. • Plankton: Hello?! Anyone?! Help! cuts to the Krusty Krab. • Old Man Jenkins: Oh, barnacles! Gotta use the bathroom. to bathroom and sits on toilet. Scene cuts back to Old Man Jenkin’s stomach • Plankton: Well, looks like this is the end and to think after all these years, I still haven’t got the goddamn Krabby Patty formula and now my life is over. Well, looks like my final chapter. Please lord. I know I’m not the best person, but now I understand my mistakes. Please give me a chance. Just one more chance, dear lord! goes back to Old Man Jenkins on toilet. • Old Man Jenkins: Hope it lands in the toilet this time. [struggles. Back to Old Man Jenkin’s stomach. • Plankton: Please, lord! Please! hole is seen. Gasps. A light. Looks like my time is up. Now, I’ll walk there with pride and honor. to hole. Falls in toilet. Huh? This is hell? Wait a minute. his stomach. I’m alive! And I’m brown? Well, thank you, lord! You spared me! I’ll never be evil again! out of toilet and leaves The Krusty Krab. Enters Chum Bucket. • Karen: Well, I can see that you’re a piece of crap. I can’t wait to hear how badly you failed this time. • Plankton: Karen, I didn’t fail. My eyes just opened up. I have been wasting my life trying to steal that formula and this whole time and I just saw my life flash before my eyes. • Karen: Don’t you mean eye? • Plankton: Eye. Now, as I was saying, that made me realize I could have been doing something better with my life. • Karen: Like what? Looking life a pile of poo? • Plankton: That reminds me, first thing to do with my new life is to clean myself up. goes to the Krusty Krab. • Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward, have you seen Plankton around here? • Squidward: No and also, I don’t care. • Mr. Krabs: He must be planning something big. • Squidward: Still don’t care. • Mr. Krabs: You’re a real piece of crap, you know. walks in the Krusty Krab with flowers. Plankton! Battle stations! • SpongeBob: out of kitchen. Yes sir! off clothes revealing army uniform kind of like the one from Sponge Out Of Water. Gets ketchup and mustard container and aims them at Plankton. You won’t get through me, Plankton! • Plankton: It’s okay, everyone. I’m here to apologize for all the crap I’ve caused you. Here. flowers to Mr. Krabs. • Mr. Krabs: Oh sure. This must be another one of your plans. • Plankton: Oh, no. It isn’t. I’m a changed man. I’ve had a near-death experience which opened my eye to the truth. • Mr. Krabs: I’m not buying this nice act. • Plankton: Fine. I understand after all the trouble I caused you these last couple of years so bye. Krusty Krab. Sees Krabby Patty formula on the ground. Picks it up. Hmm. Here you go, Krabs. Mr. Krabs the Krabby Patty secret formula. • Mr. Krabs: Still don’t believe you! [Plankton leaves Krusty Krab. Pathetic. • SpongeBob: I think Plankton has really changed. cuts to the Chum Bucket. • Plankton: So, what should I do first, Karen? • Karen: How about you get taller? • Plankton: No, seriously! How about some time with you, my computer wife? • Karen: Well… cuts to Plankton with Karen at carnival with cotton candy then traveling on a plane then in bed together. Scene cuts to next morning at the Chum Bucket. • Plankton: That was great, baby. I can’t believe how much of life I was missing this whole time! But still, something is missing. cuts to the Krusty Krab in the morning. Mr. Krabs is seen staring at the Chum Bucket with a telescope. • Mr. Krabs: Now, what is that little pest up to? • SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, Plankton has changed. Now live with that! I bet you a whole bar of gold that he’s done with you! • Mr. Krabs: B-b-b-bar of gold?! Deal! Now are you ready to lose a bet? If Plankton hasn’t attempted to steal me formula by closing time, you win. cuts to the outside of the Krusty Krab, in sunset. Mr. Krabs comes out of the Krusty Krab with SpongeBob Well, you win. Here’s your bar of gold. SpongeBob bar of gold. • SpongeBob: Yay! I got a bar of gold! cuts to the Chum Bucket at night • Mr. Krabs: Well, I guess Plankton has… sniffles moved on. After all those attempts to get me formula, I actually miss that pest. home leaving a pile of tears following him. [scene cuts to Chum Bucket that next morning. Plankton is seen sitting looking sad. • Karen: What’s wrong this time, Plankton? • Plankton: Well, I stopped wasting my life stealing that stupid formula and now, I have the dream life. • Karen: So whats the problem? • Plankton: I don’t want the dream life! I miss my old pathetic life. I just want things to be the way they were before. I don’t care if I’m wasting my life! I love my old life! I, I gotta take a walk. Chum Bucket and starts walking. Mr. Krabs is seen walking. • Mr. Krabs: Well, no one is filling my day. I miss Plankton. he spot a dollar on the ground. Huh? Krabs pick the dollar up, only to reveal Plankton Plankton? • Plankton: Oh, hey ex-enemy. • Mr. Krabs: Hey. • Plankton: So hows… You know what, I’m just going to let it out. I missed you! I miss the old days when I used to get stopped! • Mr. Krabs: Me too, old pal! Plankton, can you please be evil again? • Plankton: Eugene, I would like nothing more than to do so. Mr. Krabs You know, I am back to stealing the formula, took out a flamethrower, burns down the Krusty Krab, and takes the Krabby Patty secret formula I win! evilly. Mr. Krabs chases Plankton • Mr. Krabs: Not if i have do anything with it! • Plankton: Just like old times, eh, Krabs? • Mr. Krabs: Just like old times. Trivia *This episode and its plot was comfirmed on ESB Chat. Reviews Anyone can review. Just write your review here. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Remade Episodes Category:PG-13 Category:Comedy Category:Episodes Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:ElectroElf Category:TheCreepyPastaLover Category:2015